The invention concerns a control unit for controlling a pump in a heating or cooling circuit.
Up to now pumps are switched on by temperature functions measured by a sensor placed in the heat or cooling source on the one hand and/or in the heat sink (storage, room, . . . ) on the other side. These temperature sensors are often dislocated from the energy source and create need of additional sensor cables. Even if there are solutions that combine physically the location of control and energy source, there are still some sensors external that have to be connected in the building site.
Most control units have to be adjusted manually to find the right operation settings suited for the system. This is a time consuming process when done properly, and often this adjustment is done lousy.
Pressure difference between inlet and outlet is used as a part of the control of pumps for optimising the operating points and to have either constant pressure difference or constant flow.